suicide club
by kimadachi
Summary: a BTS OT7 fanfiction: tentang sekumpulan cowok smu yang merencanakan pembunuhan diri masal. tapi agaknya kim taehyung kurang setuju akan ide itu, makanya dia membawa park jimin untuk menuntun mereka menuju jalan yang benar.
1. 1

suicide club: 1

bts ot7 - jimin centric  
friendship  
warning: lapslock  
warning 2.0: probably there won't be a new chapter when its actually supposed to  
summary: in which there is a bunch of highschool boys who plan to do a massive suicide—just because. jimin actually has nothing to do with killing himself, but a friend (not really) from another class—kim taehyung, as known as school's troublemaker—drags him all of a sudden to an extremely strange room in the dormitory building. there are 5 people, not doing anything beside staring at jimin and taehyung. then right at that time jimin knows his life is gonna be fucked up.

***

satu-satunya hal yang jimin cintai tentang dirinya sendiri adalah fakta bahwa ia bukanlah lelaki problematik. umurnya sudah resmi enam belas, tapi masih dapat dikatakan sebagai anak baik-baik bahkan hingga detik ini. tidak pernah sekalipun disentuhnya rokok, alkohol, dan—ah, apalagi yang namanya narkoba. walaupun tidak tumbuh di bawah bimbingan orangtua, si anak baik-baik ini selalu mendengarkan nasehat para pengasuh semasa ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan dengan baik. terima kasih untuk mereka, sekarang jimin mampu menjalani kehidupan smu-nya dengan pendirian yang kuat. padahal sekolah barunya ini adalah smu berasrama yang nyaris semua orang kenal sebagai sekolah dengan para siswa cowok yang badung setengah mati. namun untungnya, pergaulan di tempat ini sama sekali tidak mengguncangkan pertahanan jimin. hah, lagipula siapa juga yang mau mengajak siswa culun macam dirinya untuk terlibat dalam hal-hal ekstrem?

eh, kecuali satu orang.

kim taehyung.

iya, kim taehyung yang itu—yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai siswa paling badung di sekolah meskipun masih berada di kelas satu. dia itu aneh, jimin menyimpulkan. dia datang ke sekolah dengan seragam yang rapi, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat guru menerangkan di kelas, tapi berulah tanpa ampun sepulang sekolah. entah apa tujuannya. yang pasti, tidak ada hari tanpa babak belurnya salah satu murid sekolah—entah dia itu kelas satu, dua, atau tiga, entah dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki—pokoknya tanpa pandang bulu. tapi tidak ada yang berani melaporkan kim taehyung pada guru, biarkan saja hanya jadi berita di lingkup para murid. toh tidak ada yang mati gara-gara tinjuannya.

jimin sendiri bukan siapa-siapa melainkan pengamat sekelilingnya. ia kira dirinya tidak akan terlihat oleh taehyung sebagai target pembabakbeluran yang sudah jadi rutinitasnya. sumpah, ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang paling tak terlihat di sekolah dengan tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencolok, apalagi kalau sedang ada cowok itu di sekitarnya. tapi entah memang sedang kelewat sial atau apa, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang. saat itu pukul tujuh malam dan jimin baru kembali dari kegiatan ekstrakuriluler, jelas sambutan macam ini sama sekali bukan yang ia harapkan.

"nah, untung kau lebih pendek dariku," ucap orang yang menariknya tiba-tiba. tanpa perlu menengok ke belakang pun jimin tahu siapa pemilik sang suara—siapa pula yang bisa menyamai beratnya suara seorang kim taehyung?

yah, sudahlah. mungkin dia akan mati hari ini.

taehyung masih menarik jimin mundur dengan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya erat. kalau jimin memberontak, bisa-bisa lehernya putus dan jelas itu tidak terdengar seperti pilihan yang bagus. langkah taehyung nyaris tak terdengar, sementara jimin sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. ia rasa dengan membuat suara gaduh tidak akan membuat siapapun datang dan membantunya—mengingat ini adalah daerah asrama cowok dan cowok-cowok di sini sama sekali bukanlah tipe pahlawan. jimin masih bisa melihat remang-remang lampu pada awal penyanderaan, tapi tidak lagi setelah kim taehyung berbelok, menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong gelap yang becek.

mereka masih terus berjalan dalam diam. jimin tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas ditanyakan di tengah sebuah penculikan, tapi—

"kapan kita akan sampai?"

"t-tunggu, apa?" taehyung terdengar kaget, dan itu di luar perkiraan jimin. masa kim taehyung bisa terkejut hanya gara-gara pertanyaan macam itu? omong-omong, ia tidak tahu apakah ia diperbolehkan untuk bicara lagi, tapi sepertinya taehyung sedang menunggunya untuk melakukan itu. jadi jimin melanjutkan dengan suara pelannya, "maksudku, bukankah lorong ini sudah cukup gelap untuk menghajarku? atau ada tempat yang lebih aman dari ini?"

"siapa yang mau menghajar siapa?" taehyung mendecak kesal. "dengar, kau di sini bukan untuk dihajar atau semacamnya. jadi diamlah dan tunggu saja sampai kita sampai."

"o-oke," baguslah, jimin bukan di sini untuk dihajar. tapi lantas untuk apa?

"kami membutuhkanmu." suara taehyung pelan, lebih seperti sedang berbisik. dan jimin tidak tahu apakah itu berarti ia akan selamat atau tidak, apalagi ketika akhirnya mereka berbelok dan terdengar suara jemari taehyung yang mengetuk sebuah pintu. tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara decitan pintu yang beradu dengan lantai.

"oh, jadi ini dia si park jimin?"

dan setelahnya jimin tahu kehidupannya tidak akan sama lagi.


	2. 2

"kau yakin dia orangnya?" jimin dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik kala taehyung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan-entah-apa itu. cowok itu lalu mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku kayu dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"tae, park jimin itu seperti ini?" sebuah suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya—kali ini lebih berat. jimin tidak tahu siapa yang bicara karena ia terlalu takut untuk mengangkat pandangannya. apa taehyung berteman dengan gangster seram seperti yang ada di film-film? dan lagi pula tempat apa ini? jimin bahkan tidak pernah tahu di sini ada ruangan lain selain kamar-kamar asrama!

"pasti benar. memangnya kauharap park jimin itu seperti apa, sih?" suara kim taehyung.

"entahlah, tapi kukira kau bakalan bawa anak rohis," suara lain, kedengarannya jenaka. "tapi dia kelihatan berantakan, bukan tipe anak alim."

"sungguh, kukira kau bakalan bawa anak kelas tiga yang sudah dewasa, kak. motivator 'kan katamu? dia malah kayak anak kecil!" ini suara yang pertama jimin dengar sedang bisik-bisik tadi. dan apa katanya? kayak anak kecil?

"dia memang motivator kita. heh," taehyung lalu menendang kaki jimin pelan, "angkat kepalamu, perkenalkan diri. ngapain menunduk?"

dua detik dan jimin masih menunduk, menimang-nimang apakah dia benar-benar harus mengangkat kepala dan menghadapi kenyataan atau pura-pura salah bantal saja—siapa tahu mereka bakal kesal dan menyuruhnya pergi? eh, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka kesal dan malah menghajarnya? jimin bergidik ngeri, kayaknya untuk saat ini menghadapi kenyataan adalah pilihan terbaik.

jadi jimin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. pertama, yang dilihatnya adalah... semuanya bercelana panjang dan tanpa alas kaki—kecuali satu orang. mungkin taehyung. kedua, ternyata semuanya pakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti dirinya. dan ketiga... jimin membulatkan matanya ketika pandangannya menangkap wajah mereka semua. tidak mungkin.

yang paling depan adalah taehyung dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, menatapnya tajam tapi dengan sorot setengah berharap. jimin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan taehyung, yang jadi masalah adalah orang-orang di belakangnya, yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tidak yakin. mereka semua saling diam, enam orang itu menatap jimin dan jimin menatap mereka semua bergantian. tak lama kemudian seseorang di antara mereka memecah keheningan dengan buka suara, "oke, coba buktikan."

dia kim seokjin. demi apapun, kim seokjin! kepala jimin langsung pusing. buat apa dia berada di sini—di ruangan terpencil ini, di ruangan yang sama dengan seorang kim taehyung?

"a-apa?" jimin gelagapan. lalu seokjin menghela napas, dan dengan sikap begitu saja dia kelihatan luar biasa. semua orang tahu kim seokjin adalah rajanya visual satu sekolah—mungkin juga satu kota? sikapnya baik, nilai-nilainya cukup gemilang, belum pernah terlibat masalah selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sini. orang-orang bilang dia model student. semua memujanya karena, ya, kenapa juga harus benci seseorang seperti dirinya? lalu saat ini dia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan—biar jimin ulangi—kim taehyung yang dibenci satu sekolah. rasanya aneh saja.

"apa yang harus dia buktikan?" ini orang yang suaranya agak berat tadi. dan, oh, tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah yang tidak tahu siapa orang ini. wajahnya ada di mana-mana—sungguhan. dia adalah salah satu kandidat ketua osis untuk tahun ini, poster dengan fotonya dan tulisan 'pilih nomor 1: kim namjoon' ada di mading sekolah, pintu setiap kelas, bahkan di bagian depan serta belakang pintu kamar mandi dan jimin masih teringat bagaimana ia tidak bisa pipis tanpa terbayang-bayang wajah kim namjoon. namun tidak ada satu pun yang protes tentang promosi besar-besaran itu karena mereka semua cinta kim namjoon yang jenius dan punya pengalaman jadi ketua osis di smp elitnya dulu. tapi sayangnya beberapa hari sebelum pemilihan dilangsungkan, dia malah mengundurkan diri.

"buktikan bahwa dia bisa memotivasi kita seperti kata taehyung." seokjin berjalan santai menuju sofa terdekat dan duduk di atasnya, sementara matanya masih terpaku pada jimin yang kebingungan. beberapa yang lain akhirnya mengikuti seokjin, salah satunya adalah orang yang paling jimin ingat sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru: jeon jungkook. dia masuk ke smu ini dengan nilai tertinggi di umurnya yang baru 15 (dia ikut kelas akselerasi sewaktu smp), makanya jeon jungkook lah yang dapat kesempatan untuk memberikan pidato di upacara hari itu. jimin juga sering mendengar gosip tentang dirinya yang merupakan anak pengusaha kaya raya, penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolah ini, makanya semua guru cinta mati padanya—yah, terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia juga murid dengan otak cemerlang.

sekarang semuanya memutuskan untuk duduk juga, dengan jimin yang duduk sendirian di depan mereka. sekarang ia merasa persis seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." jimin akhirnya bicara, yang kemudian malah membuat yang lain menghela napas kecewa gara-gara kalimatnya.

"apa saja yang sudah kaujelaskan padanya, tae?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di paling ujung sofa: min yoongi. jimin tidak terlalu mengenal yang satu ini, tapi yang jelas dia adalah orang lumayan penting di sekolah. tugasnya itu main piano di setiap kegiatan sekolah yang membutuhkan iringan suara piano. bukan anak populer, cuma cukup dikenal saja.

"baru kubilang kita butuh bantuannya. nah, sekarang baru akan kujelaskan," taehyung yang duduk di agak ujung itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah jimin, dan entah mengapa jimin jadi merasa situasi ini benar-benar serius dan peran dirinya di sini juga sama seriusnya. "kami butuh bantuanmu untuk memotivasi kami untuk... hidup? bagaimana mengatakannya—melanjutkan hidup?"

jimin mendengarkan dengan kening berkerut.

"kami mau bunuh diri," suara jenaka itu: jung hoseok. suaranya selalu jenaka, ekspresinya selalu gembira, pantas saja temannya banyak. hoseok adalah anak kelas dua idola anak-anak kelas satu. cowok itu kerjanya melawak, sering melakukan kejahilan-kejahilan kecil yang menghibur—misalnya memasang banyak mercon di kantin sampai membuat pengurus-pengurus kantin (yang dibenci semua murid karena sikap mereka yang sok hebat) mengira kantin itu baru saja diledakkan. jung hoseok menyenangkan, temannya banyak, dan tentu saja ini dia yang namanya anak populer sungguhan.

tapi tunggu—bunuh diri?

"sudahlah, tae. dia saja tidak mengerti sama sekali." ucap namjoon ketika jimin lagi-lagi tidak bersuara.

"itu karena kita belum menjelaskannya sungguh-sungguh. jangan potong omonganku," yoongi menatap namjoon dan beralih ke jimin dalam beberapa sekon. "mungkin ini kedengaran tidak masuk akal bagimu, tapi kami semua ingin bunuh diri."

"memangnya kenapa?" jimin memandang mereka semua sekali lagi. orang-orang ini?

"ada hal-hal yang tidak kauketahui. pokoknya kami punya keputusan itu, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba taehyung berubah pikiran. katanya itu bukan keputusan yang tepat," ia beralih pada taehyung yang tersenyum samar padanya, "dan kurasa aku setuju."

"dan aku tidak setuju," sambung jungkook, nadanya kesal. "kukira bunuh diri adalah tujuan utama kami, tapi sekarang kami malah jadi perkumpulan pencari motivasi hidup."

"karena kita memang tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, jeon." ujar taehyung yang kemudian dibalas, "oh, ayolah?" pelan.

"taehyung sudah meyakinkan kami semua dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba." kata namjoon lagi. "tapi kalau kau memang tidak bisa mencegah kami juga tak apa. toh taehyung juga sudah janji kalau kau tidak berhasil, rencana awal kami bisa dilaksanakan."

"tapi aku masih tidak mengerti—" kata jimin tak habis pikir, "—kenapa kalian mau bunuh diri. maksudku, kalian murid-murid berpengaruh, 'kan? kenapa juga harus—"

"untuk saat ini jangan dipikirkan dulu." potong taehyung cepat, lantas ia bangkit dari duduknya. "pokoknya tugasmu cuma mencari cara untuk memotivasi kami. kau tidak perlu tahu soal alasan kami," ia melirik ke arah lima kawannya di belakang sekilas, "karena aku yakin mereka juga tidak butuh orang lain untuk tahu." kemudian diraihnya tangan jimin untuk diseret keluar, sementara kepala jimin dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya—salah satunya adalah apakah taehyung memang selalu bersikap sekasar ini.

"begitu doang, tae?" hoseok berteriak dari tempatnya duduk saat taehyung dan jimin sudah sampai di pintu. taehyung cuma membalas dengan gumaman singkat, lalu kembali fokus pada cowok yang ada di depannya.

"dengar, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang kejadian malam ini," ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan milik jimin erat. "juga tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau aku mengenal mereka semua, mereka semua mengenalku, dan mereka semua saling mengenal satu sama lain."

jimin agak bingung awalnya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. setelahnya kedua-duanya sama-sama terdiam. jimin bisa merasakan tatapan taehyung menusuk kulitnya meskipun saat itu ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata. tatapan taehyung itu mengintimidasi, dan jimin benci merasa lebih kecil lagi dari ukuran tubuh aslinya yang memang tidak besar.

"aku memohon bantuanmu, park jimin—"

refleks, jimin memandangnya. tatapannya tidak mengintimidasi kali ini, yang mana mengejutkannya karena... dia itu kim taehyung. di sorotnya ada harapan serta permohonan, dan jimin bersumpah ia seperti bukan sedang melihat seorang anak badung yang setiap hari memukuli murid sekolahnya.

"—mereka semua teman-temanku."

 _ **chapter 2: fin.**_

p.s. ini nggak ada romance sesama membernya ya huhu jadi maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan kalian?  
p.s.s maaf buat update-an telat dan pendek ini :-( selanjutnya kuusahakan lebih panjang. btw makasih banget buat yang ngasih review di chapter sebelumnyaaa!


	3. 3

jimin meraih jam tangannya yang ada di atas meja—jam setengah delapan. ia lantas segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tas untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah.

baiklah, mari jalani hari seperti biasanya.

hal pertama yang jimin dapati ketika membuka pintu kamar adalah bahwa pagi ini mendung, tidak seperti biasanya. suasana suram macam ini jadi membawa jimin kepada ingatan tentang kejadian semalam, padahal ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perkara keinginan anak-anak itu untuk bunuh diri. lagi pula taehyung juga bilang ia tidak perlu tahu soal alasan di balik itu, 'kan?

"banyak pikiran, jim?"

jimin menengok ke kanan, ada kak jinhwan yang sedang duduk di depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu. asrama mereka ini bentuknya bukan seperti rumah, cuma deretan kamar yang dihuni satu orang per ruangan. jimin jadi berpikir betapa anehnya sekolah ini—bangunannya tua dan tidak bagus-bagus amat, pengamanannya tidak ketat, dan kelakuan murid-muridnya badung—merokok dan semacamnya sudah bukan hal yang tabu di antara mereka. tapi mereka punya guru-guru dengan kualitas bagus dan nyaris semua murid di sini pintar dan berprestasi, makanya sekolah ini jadi yang terbaik di kota dengan seleksi masuk yang sulit. jimin sendiri bukan anak pintar apalagi berprestasi, ia rasa ia beruntung saja pernah rajin belajar sewaktu smp, dan—

—ah, ya. kayaknya dia memang terlalu banyak berpikir pagi ini.

jadi jimin cuma menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. jinhwan membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum jimin berbalik dan berjalan duluan ke gedung sekolah. oke, dia cuma harus memikirkan cara untuk mencegah mereka, tidak perlu terlibat lebih lanjut mengenai masalah yang ada karena itu memang di luar kepentingannya.

lagi pula kenapa kim taehyung memilihnya, sih?

"jam enam sore nanti," jimin nyaris serangan jantung saat ia melirik ke samping dan mendapati seseorang tiba-tiba menyamai langkahnya dan berbisik di telinganya. kim taehyung. ia lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di genggaman tangan jimin.

"apa—"

"ini kuncinya. kau datang duluan, nanti kami semua menyusul. jangan lupa." setelahnya ia langsung berjalan cepat mendahului jimin yang terdiam di tempat dengan sebuah kunci dalam genggaman.

astaga, rasanya jimin mau menangis saja.

bel makan siang sudah berdering sedari tadi dan kelas sudah nyaris kosong. semuanya langsung menuju kantin sementara di sini cuma tersisa beberapa anak yang lebih memilih buat mengerjakan tugas serta seorang park jimin yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis. tentu saja yang dipikirkannya tidak jauh dari kata kunci kelanjutan hidupnya: motivasi. entah apa yang akan taehyung lakukan padanya jika jimin gagal memotivasi sekumpulan temannya yang mau bunuh diri itu.

omong-omong soal itu, jimin jadi teringat ucapan taehyung semalam. jadi mereka semua memang benar-benar berteman, ya?

jimin menghela napas berat. wow, seorang kawan sungguhan pun dia tidak punya, sementara taehyung si berandalan dapat lima murid hebat untuk jadi teman karib. bukannya jimin iri karena teman-temannya itu hebat, dia cuma iri pada fakta bahwa kim taehyung benar-benar punya teman. sejauh yang jimin ingat, dia sendiri cuma pernah punya teman sewaktu kecil di panti asuhan. itu pun cuma satu, habis itu si teman pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya pindah dan jimin tidak pernah dapat satu lagi setelahnya. lagi pula itu sudah lama, namanya saja jimin sudah lupa.

"sst," seseorang di belakang mendorong pelan bangku jimin. im nayeon yang sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa untuk besok menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan dagunya saat jimin menengok. "dia mencarimu bukan?"

jimin beralih ke pintu dan mengerutkan kening saat mendapati min yoongi tengah berdiri di sana. tangannya membuat getsur yang menyuruh jimin untuk datang mendekat.

jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?" dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan yoongi. ragu-ragu, jimin bangkit dari bangkunya dan menuruti perintah cowok itu. diliriknya sekilas beberapa teman sekelasnya di belakang yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan tatapan yang ia terjemahkan sebagai: "oh, jadi si park jimin ini sudah jadi orang penting?"

jimin tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau tidak.

"apa tae sudah menemuimu lagi?" yoongi bertanya seraya mereka berjalan menjauhi kelas, entah ke mana tujuannya.

jimin mengangguk, "tadi pagi, dan dia memberiku kunci. memangnya kenapa, kak?"

"jaga-jaga kalau kau kebingungan." yoongi menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jimin. "dia tidak menjelaskan apapun lagi soal kami 'kan?"

jimin mengangguk lagi, lalu kali ini yoongi menatapnya. "makanya aku datang untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. tanyakan saja apapun."

jimin terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya.

"bagaimana caranya memotivasi kalian?" jimin akhirnya memilih pertanyaan itu. tapi sepertinya itu pilhan yang bodoh karena setelahnya yoongi mengerutkan kening bingung.

"itu 'kan tugasmu. kalau aku tahu juga akan kulakukan sendiri. ganti pertanyaan, yang kira-kira aku tahu jawabannya."

"oke," dan jimin berpikir lagi. walaupun agak ragu apakah ia bisa dapat jawaban yang sesungguhnya, tapi sebenarnya memang ini lah yang paling membuatnya penasaran: "kenapa kalian mau bunuh diri? maksudku aneh saja, kalian 'kan—"

yoongi menginterupsi dengan satu decakan, dan jimin langsung diam.

"park, dengar. kami melakukan ini memang dengan alasan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa begitu saja dapat hak untuk mendengarnya. kenapa? karena kau bukan siapa-siapa. siapa yang bisa jamin kau tidak akan membocorkan itu pada orang lain? dan soal kami adalah anak bepengaruh," yoongi mengambil napas, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksud dengan itu. semua orang punya masalah, jimin. kau juga punya masalah. hanya saja masalah kami lebih besar—atau sebenarnya bisa saja lebih kecil, tapi nyali kami tidak lebih besar dari kalian yang memilih untuk tetap hidup."

jimin tidak menjawab. ia kelihatan super menyesal dan yoongi jadi merasa seperti ia baru saja memarahi anak kecil penasaran yang salah pertanyaan. ditepuknya punggung jimin supaya ia tidak menunduk terus-terusan, "maaf, tidak bermaksud memarahimu. hanya saja kurasa kau memang harus mengerti soal itu." ia tersenyum saat jimin akhirnya mengangkat kepala, dan kemudian memimpin langkah mereka untuk berbelok ke kantin.

yoongi menengok ke arah jimin yang diam saja di belakang sementara ia mengambil nampan makan dan mulai mengantri bersama beberapa anak lain. "tidak makan?"

"a-aku?"

yoongi mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali fokus pada antreannya, seolah mengajak adik kelas untuk makan bersama adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya—yang mana sebenarnya tidak sering, bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah sama sekali. jimin tidak lapar, ia memang sudah terbiasa melewatkan makan siang. tapi entah mengapa alih-alih menolak dengan sopan, jimin malah buru-buru mengambil nampan dan masuk antrean. mungkin ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirinya, park jimin, bisa bergaul. atau mungkin karena yoongi memberinya perasaan hangat yang nyaman dengan berada di dekatnya? jimin tidak tahu pasti, dan memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli karena toh belum tentu perlakuan ini bakal bertahan selamanya.

makan siang mereka tidak bisa dibilang menarik. mereka duduk berhadapan dengan yoongi yang fokus pada makanannya, dan jimin yang juga makan sambil sesekali melirik yoongi untuk membaca ekspresinya. beberapa menit yang lalu ia banyak bicara, entah mengapa tiba-tiba malah jadi diam begini. jimin sedang di tengah lamunannya tentang apakah kira-kira yang sedang ada dalam pikiran yoongi ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan colekan pelan di lengannya. ia mengangkat kepala dan mendapati yoongi tengah menunjuk kim seokjin yang baru selesai mengantre dengan dagunya. jimin memperhatikan seokjin menaruh nampannya di meja dan duduk sendirian, lalu ia buru-buru membuang muka ketika cowok itu menangkap basah dirinya. tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, diam-diam diliriknya yoongi yang sedang melihat seokjin, lalu seokjin yang juga melihat yoongi, lalu yoongi yang kembali fokus pada nampannya sendiri. tanpa bertukar senyum, tanpa bertukar sapa.

jadi taehyung benar-benar serius soal tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau mereka semua saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"masalah kami adalah bahwa kami tidak benar-benar punya teman." yoongi langsung melanjutkan ketika dilihatnya jimin sudah membuka mulut untuk memotong, "oke, kecuali hoseok. tapi asal tahu saja, dia tidak pernah menganggap teman-temannya itu." ia mengecilkan suaranya di kata 'hoseok', berhati-hati takut sekelompok anak yang duduk sekitar 50 sentimeter di samping mereka mendengar—meski rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat ia bicara dengan suara berbisik sementara mereka sibuk mengobrol.

"kalau kau sendiri kenapa, kak?" jimin ikut berbisik.

"entah, mereka membuatku tidak nyaman. tapi aku oke berteman dengan namjoon dan yang lain—yah, kau tahu siapa saja yang kumaksud."

jimin mengangguk, lalu menolak dalam hati untuk bertanya soal alasan anak-anak yang lain. yakin 100% yoongi bakal menolak untuk menjawab.

"aku juga oke berteman denganmu, jim," yoongi tersenyum kecil, dan jimin merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak gara-garanya. "maksudku, kau tidak tampak palsu seperti yang lainnya. mungkin itu juga alasan taehyung memilihmu?"

jimin berusaha keras untuk tidak terbang ke langit ketujuh gara-gara ucapan tadi dengan buru-buru menimpali. "ah, ya, tapi bisa saja karena aku bukan siapa-siapa? tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku kalau tiba-tiba aku membocorkan rahasia kalian, iya 'kan?"

"bisa jadi sih," yoongi memasukan suapan terakhir sup rumput lautnya ke dalam mulut, "tapi dengan menjadi sekadar 'bukan siapa-siapa' bukan berarti langsung bisa diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami."

jimin mengangguk paham, dan setelahnya yoongi melanjutkan. "kurasa karena kau orang yang baik, jim. tebakanku, sih. apapun itu, yang pasti taehyung memilihmu karena kau berbeda dari yang lain."

jimin tidak menjawab. rasanya semakin berat karena yoongi kelihatan benar-benar percaya padanya. tapi tatapan yang yoongi berikan padanya sama persis seperti yang taehyung berikan padanya kemarin malam—ada harapan serta permohonan. dan sialnya, jimin bukan seseorang yang bisa melupakan permohonan jenis itu.

 _ **chapter 3: fin**_


	4. 4

jam makan siang berakhir dengan yoongi yang mengantar jimin kembali ke kelasnya. katanya ingin sekalian ke kamar mandi.

"terima kasih, kak." jimin berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. yoongi terus berjalan dan hanya melambaikan tangannya sedikit tanpa menoleh. sebenarnya jimin ingin sekali tersenyum lebar saat itu juga, tapi buru-buru ditahannya ketika suara berisik datang dari belakang; segerombolan teman sekelasnya sudah kembali dari kantin. ia membuka jalan untuk mereka dan tetap berdiri di depan kelas—memutuskan untuk memperhatikan yoongi sampai ia masuk toilet dan menghilang dari pandangan.

jimin memaku pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana itu, dan nyatanya yoongi tidak berbelok ke toilet cowok. ia berjalan terus melewati kelas-kelas dan mengambil jalan memutar menuju kantin, lantas menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya. jimin memincingkan matanya, memastikan diri bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. tapi yoongi sungguhan menaiki tangga dan melangkah normal memasuki kelasnya, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan ke kamar mandi lain di lantai atas.

dengan itu, bibir jimin refleks membentuk senyum kecil, yang tak lama kemudian langsung ditutupinya dengan dehaman sok serius. jimin memang baru pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama min yoongi hari ini, tapi telah diketahuinya satu hal yang pasti tentang cowok itu: dia hangat.

*

oke, lupakan soal kemajuannya dalam pergaulan tadi siang. sekarang sudah saatnya ia menghadapi sebuah kenyataan pahit: kim taehyung yang bakal membunuhnya kalau dia tidak datang sesuai perintahnya pagi tadi. jimin membuat langkah kecil-kecil sambil mencoba mengingat jalan apa saja yang taehyung tempuh waktu menyeretnya. sulit. jimin tidak berjalan maju waktu itu, tapi diseret mundur oleh kim taehyung.

jimin melirik kiri kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya yang bakal menatapnya terheran-heran nanti. nyatanya aman, jadi jimin mulai berjalan mundur dan memejamkan mata.

nah, kalau begini kan jadi terbayang.

belok ke kiri, mundur terus, lalu belok kiri lagi. jimin tersenyum, ternyata dia pintar juga. mundur sedikit, belok kanan, mundur terus. masih mundur terus, sepertinya agak jauh. teruuuuuuus—

"STOP!"

jimin menghentikan langkahnya seketika. ia melirik ke belakang perlahan melalui pundak, lantas mendapati bahwa sebuah telapak tangan nyaris menyentuh punggungnya. atau lebih tepatnya, punggungnya yang hampir menabrak si pemilik telapak tangan. jimin berbalik. jeon jungkook tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"begitukan caramu berjalan? seperti... mundur?"

jimin membatu. dia jadi bingung dengan situasi ini. bukankah harusnya dia jadi yang pertama datang?

tak butuh waktu lama bagi jungkook untuk mengubah ekspresinya dari tak percaya menjadi tak tertarik. "kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tak apa." ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu yang baru jimin sadari ternyata berwarna hijau. "kak taehyung mungkin datang beberapa saat lagi untuk membuka kunci. aku datang lebih awal untuk membicarakanmu dengan dirinya, tapi kau malah datang duluan."

luar biasa jujur. jimin hendak mengucapkan maaf untuk datang duluan sebelum ingat fakta bahwa kunci yang jungkook tunggu ada bersama dirinya. buru-buru jimin mengaduk-aduk isi kantong mantelnya untuk mencari kunci yang taehyung titip. mata jungkook melebar melihat kunci yang jimin keluarkan.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa—" jungkook merebut kunci dari tangan jimin dengan cepat, "kami tidak memberikan kunci ini pada sembarang orang."

"taehyung yang memberikan itu tadi pagi—"

"sinting," jungkook merutuk. "kak taehyung memang sudah mulai sinting. nyatanya dia mau kami semua mati duluan sebelum melakukan bunuh diri, huh? ide bagus sih, tapi tolol."

jimin terpaku di tempat sementara jungkook membuka kunci pintu dengan kasar. ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah anak ini bakal mengatakan hal serupa di depan wajah taehyung dan mengatainya tolol. karena, wah, itu akan jadi tontonan yang hebat.

pintu sudah terbuka. jungkook melirik jimin dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mendongak sedikit untuk memandang langit. jimin melakukan hal serupa, lantas mendapati bahwa awan mendung masih sibuk bercokol di atas sana. jungkook mendecak kesal dan bersiap-siap masuk, tapi kemudian sudut matanya menangkap figur jimin yang masih memandang langit tanpa ekspresi. untuk beberapa detik, jungkook berpikir bahwa jika saja hujan jatuh bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuh kecil jimin, cowok itu bakal tetap menerimanya dengan lapang dada. hal ini jadi membuatnya berpikir bagaimana jimin sebenarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi tetap terjebak dalam situasi menyedihkan. maksudnya, tentu diseret ke ruangan ini pada malam itu bukan keinginannya sendiri. pun tentang masalah kunci ini.

"masuklah," jungkook akhirnya memutuskan. suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena rasa-rasanya tubuhnya sendiri kaget atas keputusannya. "sebentar lagi hujan."

jimin menurunkan kepalanya dan memandangnya setengah tak percaya. jungkook menolak menemui matanya dengan milik jimin dan segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "cepat, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihat."

jungkook masuk dengan cepat, lalu melepas sepatu dan meletakkan keduanya di rak dekat pintu. jimin mengikuti gerakannya, tapi dengan ragu-ragu. setelahnya ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. nyatanya ruangan ini sedikit lebih luas dari yang jimin awalnya kira—bisa jadi karena banyaknya orang waktu itu, bisa juga karena ia sedang di bawah tekanan.

"jangan sentuh apapun, mengerti?" jungkook melirik jimin dari sudut matanya, masih enggan berbicara dengan saling tatap mata. tangannya sibuk membuka kancing mantel, dan jimin bisa melihat kaus biru mudanya yang dipadankan dengan celana jeans membuatnya kelihatan lebih seperti umurnya dibanding ketika ia memakai seragam hitam sekolah. selesai, ia menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa dan menyalakan tv. acara berita sore yang ditayangkan di stasiun tv nasional memenuhi layar 21 inci, dan jungkook mendengarkan headline yang dibacakan dengan perhatian penuh. tampaknya ini memang begitu penting sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jimin sedang berjalan lebih dekat dengan sofa agar bisa ikut menonton dengan jelas.

berita tentang pemilihan gubernur, pejabat yang ketahuan korupsi, kelanjutan penculikan berantai yang sudah terjadi sejak dua bulan lalu, dan penjatuhan hukuman untuk pencuri di rumah mantan presiden. entah negara ini semakin lama semakin kacau atau memang sudah kacau dari dulu, yang jelas jimin pikir ini sudah saat baginya untuk langganan koran.

"kau tunggu di sini," jungkook berkata tiba-tiba. ia mematikan tv dan meraih mantel yang disampirkannya di lengan sofa dan bergegas bangkit dari duduk. "aku akan cepat kembali, mungkin bersama kak taehyung. bersumpahlah untuk tidak menyentuh apapun."

"aku bersumpah."

jungkook memandang jimin lekat-lekat, mempertimbangkan apakah ia bisa percaya pada cowok itu. "baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya, lalu membuka pintu dan lenyap dari pandangan. jimin bergeming di tempatnya, rasanya aneh sekali berada sendirian di ruangan itu. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan sekali lagi. rak buku kecil di pojok baru ia sadari keberadaannya, juga pohon kaktus yang ada di sebelah tumpukan koran di atas meja kopi. ia mendekati meja itu untuk melihat koran apa yang ada di sana. jimin bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka tidak cuma baca dari satu penerbit, koran yang ada merupakan koran dari penerbit yang berbeda-beda, diurutkan dari atas ke bawah sesuai tanggal terbaru. yang paling atas adalah koran minggu lalu, yang di bawahnya dari satu bulan sebelumnya, lalu dua minggu sebelumnya. dan seterusnya, selalu ada jarak di antara koran satu dan yang lain. jimin berhenti di koran paling bawah, berasal dari satu tahun yang lalu. dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka masih menyimpan koran dari satu tahun yang lalu.

"aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu bersikap lancang begitu."

jimin buru-buru membereskan koran-koran itu seperti semula, lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara.

kim seokjin dalam hoodie merah muda tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "di mana taehyung?"

"dia belum datang," jimin berusaha bersikap tenang, "mungkin akan segera sampai bersama jeon jungkook."

"dia memberimu kunci?"

jimin mengangguk pelan.

"tipikal kim taehyung," desisnya nyaris tak terdengar. tak lama kemudian muncul kim namjoon di belakangnya, ia memakai hoodie hitam dan menurunkan tutup kepalanya ketika sampai di ambang pintu. "ada apa?"

jimin baru ingin membuka mulut untuk meluruskan persoalan, tapi seokjin langsung memotong. "bukan apa-apa, tunggu saja sampai yang lain datang." lantas mereka berdua duduk di sofa. seokjin dan namjoon asik saja mengobrol pelan sementara jimin masih di tempatnya yang berada agak jauh dari mereka. entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan, jimin tidak bisa dengar.

tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lagi. mereka bisa melihat hoseok yang memakai kaus putih dan jaket hijau. rambutnya sedikit basah, rupanya sudah mulai gerimis di luar sana. ia memandang jimin sekilas, lalu seolah cowok itu tidak ada di sana, ia langsung menutup pintu dan duduk di samping namjoon dan seokjin.

"kuharap hujannya tidak bertambah parah sebelum yang lain sampai." hoseok berkata. namun nyatanya setelah ia berkata begitu, gerimis malah menjelma hujan deras. ia menepuk dahinya keras.

"seharusnya kau jangan berkata begitu," kata namjoon, "biasanya hal yang kaukatakan malah terjadi kebalikannya."

"yah, memang sudah seharusnya aku tutup mulut saja." hoseok menggerutu kecewa, sementara seokjin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. jimin sendiri cuma bisa menyimak dari tempatnya. rasanya benar-benar memalukan berada di sini, kalau saja mereka mau berbaik hati mengajaknya bicara, jimin akan sangat berterima kasih. atau mungkin berharap diajak bicara merupakan harapan yang kelewat tinggi—mereka bisa menghajarnya atau menghujatnya dan jimin akan tetap bersyukur. apapun, asal bukan dianggap tembus pandang begini. dalam hati ia berharap min yoongi akan segera datang dan mengajaknya bicara meski cuma sepatah kata.

tapi nyatanya yoongi tidak kunjung datang. jadi jimin tetap dalam posisinya, memandangi mereka berbicara tanpa ikut buka mulut. mumpung mereka agaknya betulan tidak menganggap keberadaannya di ruangan itu, jimin memanfaatkan keadaan dengan memperhatikan mereka sepuas hati. kalau di sekolah, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya sinting dan terobsesi, tapi kalau di sini kan tidak ada yang peduli. mereka jadi bicara lebih keras setelah hoseok bergabung, dan jimin jadi senang—setidaknya dia di sana bukan cuma untuk menonton orang bisik-bisik.

mereka bertiga berbincang tanpa jeda, apa lagi hoseok (yang mana tidak mengagetkan) dan seokjin (yang mana mengagetkan). tidak disangkanya seokjin ternyata bisa bicara selancar itu. maksudnya bukannya seokjin biasa bicara gelagapan, tapi rasanya dia memang hemat sekali akan kata-kata. dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru, pembawa acara memintanya untuk memberi ucapan sambutan selaku perwakilan murid kelas tiga. waktu itu dia cuma bicara dua kalimat, setelahnya jarang sekali jimin melihat dia buka mulut. namjoon sendiri lebih banyak menyimak omongan mereka berdua, lalu menimpali ketika dirasanya memang penting. yang mereka omongkan kebanyakan tentang masalah sekolah: seokjin yang mulai berpikir untuk tidak usah ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, serta hoseok yang kewalahan menghadapi tugas di kelas dua. permasalahan namjoon cuma sebatas mengantuk di jam pelajaran terakhir, yang mana merupakan permasalahan seluruh penduduk dunia, jadi tidak spesial-spesial amat. tampaknya namjoon cukup handal dalam mengatur kegiatan sekolah. jimin agak iri melihat bagaimana mereka sama sekali tidak canggung satu sama lain. seokjin yang kaku layaknya pangeran kerajaan di sekolah nyatanya berteman dengan hoseok di luar sekolah dan bisa bercerita lepas begitu. namjoon yang kelihatannya cuma peduli sekolah dan organisasi juga demikian. jimin jadi sadar kayaknya memang cuma dia yang tidak punya kawan. ia tetap menyimak obrolan mereka yang makin lama makin teredam suara hujan sambil berdiri di tempatnya.

hujan memang deras sekali di luar sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari suara yoongi membuka pintu.

"masih ada yang belum datang?" tanyanya sambil menggigil sedikit. ia buru-buru melipat payungnya dan masuk ke dalam. celana jeans dan kaus lengan panjang warna hitam-putih-nya terkena banyak cipratan air hujan.

"ya, kurasa mereka menunggu hujan reda." namjoon menanggapi.

"kukira aku yang paling terlambat karena anak paduan suara tiba-tiba minta diiringi latihan dengan piano dan—oh, park sudah datang?"

refleks, semuanya memandang jimin yang berdiri di depan meja kopi. setelahnya seokjin dan hoseok dengan cepat memandang ke tempat lain, namjoon juga memutuskan untuk mengubah fokus setelah beberapa lama memandangnya. jimin baru mau menjawab ketika yoongi malah langsung duduk di sebelah seokjin, mengajaknya bicara. mereka asik saja berempat sampai akhirnya yoongi merasa ada sesuatu janggal.

"kau akan terus berdiri di sana?"

jimin terlonjak sedikit ketika tiba-tiba empat-empatnya jadi memandang dirinya lagi. "oh... tidak apa-apa."

yoongi mengernyit. "duduklah, aneh melihatmu berdiri saja di sana."

jimin melirik yang lain dengan hati-hati, tampaknya mereka agak jengkel akan ucapan yoongi barusan. tapi bagaimanapun juga kakinya tergiur akan tawaran itu, jadi ia melangkah cepat untuk duduk di samping yoongi. sekarang ia bisa merasakan aura keberatan di sekelilingnya.

yoongi melanjutkan ceritanya tentang kasus pelajaran sejarah di kelasnya yang berlangsung tadi siang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. ketiga yang lainnya tetap menanggapi seperti sebelumnya, dan jimin duduk diam di sana menyimak seperti saat ia berdiri. tak lama kemudian jungkook datang dengan napas tersengal, di belakangnya ada taehyung yang biasa-biasa saja. mereka melangkah masuk dan jungkook mengeluarkan koran hari itu dari dalam mantelnya. mereka berdua basah kuyup, tapi tampaknya keduanya tidak terlalu peduli. baru saja jungkook mau menunjukkan koran itu pada mereka, ia langsung sadar jimin berada di sana. ia melipat kembali korannya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas tumpukan koran lainnya. "kita bicarakan nanti. aku ganti baju dulu," lalu jungkook menghilang ke kamar mandi. mereka semua saling diam sampai si paling muda keluar dengan memakai baju tidur. ia melempar handuk putih pada taehyung, rupanya anak itu menolak berganti baju dan memilih duduk saja di lantai kayu. jimin menyadari wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

jungkook duduk di lengan sofa dekat namjoon. namjoon berbisik sesuatu padanya, namun jungkook menggeleng pelan dan berkata sesuatu seperti "nanti saja." taehyung sendiri memandang kosong lantai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk pemberian jungkook. tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sehingga jimin menduga ada yang terjadi, tapi entah apa masalahnya.

"kenapa tidak mulai saja sekarang?" kata taehyung akhirnya. sekarang ia tidak terlihat sepucat tadi.

jimin menelan ludah; sekarang waktunya. semua yang duduk di sofa bersamanya menyandarkan punggung lebih dalam agar ia bisa jadi pusat perhatian. jimin sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak masih di sekolah, dan ia agak optimis usahanya ini tidak mengecewakan. semua memandangnya, terfokus.

tapi nyatanya salah.

selepas ia menyuarakan idenya, semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya tajam—bahkan min yoongi sekalipun.

 _ **chapter 4: fin.**_

 _ **p.s**_ soooooooorry for the extremely late update ;_; i hope you guys still remember this story...?


End file.
